


Magnets

by SiriuslyLovely7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyLovely7/pseuds/SiriuslyLovely7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s gaze returns to the tools in front of him - to the large magnet that has already pulled the other pieces together. They stick, he knows, because they are in some way - arrangement of atoms or perhaps composition - similar. He does not know if he and Steve are still that kind of similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> To summarize: this is a thing that I found, and it probably needs a bit more editing. Also, it's pretty cheesy. Not even sorry.

Magnets, Bucky has learned, attract other magnets. It’s by no means new information; it’s the kind of thing gone over in grade school - the sort of basic knowledge they did not force him to forget. Even with everything as bits and pieces, the facts remain. And some of them are about magnets. Ground material that, when you leave behind all the atom specific scientific details, just attract the similar enough things around them. Or just the things that have been magnetized - fixed, to follow the magnet like the rest of the materials. And it isn’t that he spends a lot of time thinking about magnets and how they work - he isn’t all that interested. But he spends time in Stark’s labs now, since he has been around technology enough to pick it up, and because he can tell they aren’t yet sure what to do with him. 

So he works in the lab, and he helps put together the things Stark would not dare show to Pepper and her employees. And at one point, he figures the best way to hold together the suits new weapons is to magnetize it. He’s focused on this, distracted in the way he likes to be, when he feels eyes on him. He looks up, and Steve looks away - he pretends in the way he often does that he was looking at Romanov while she spoke to him, as if everyone isn’t aware of the truth. He starts talking to her eventually, then Stark barks a laugh from behind him, and Barton finds his way over, a grin spreading across his face. All the while Romanov is giving him a look of clear amusement, and Steve himself is smiling. And Bucky thinks, Steve is like a magnet.

It has always been the truth, even back in the war. That’s why he worked his positions so well. Captain America, who the public was to be infatuated with. He gained their support and love in an instant, with flashes of smiles or just a few words. But also, the Captain, who held the team together. Kept them stable and working, even at their toughest moments. It feels like basic information, he remembers those parts so well. Or perhaps it’s because he can still see it. 

He sees the way heads turn to Steve in a discussion, even when disagreements are clear; he sees they call him “Cap” for a reason. And the way they surround him now, so easily laughing along, is telling even to a complete stranger. His stare is on Steve intently as he observes - with no kind of envy or confusion to it, just… interest. Curiosity. The way a scientist must’ve stared at a magnet centuries ago, when they couldn’t quite comprehend how it did what it so naturally did. 

Steve turns, and the others continue to chat. He slips away from the group, but they stay together just as he left them. Bucky’s gaze returns to the tools in front of him - to the large magnet that has already pulled the other pieces together. They stick, he knows, because they are in some way - arrangement of atoms or perhaps composition - similar. He does not know if he and Steve are still that kind of similar.

“Hey, Buck.” He is standing at his side when he greets him, but Bucky does not look up.

“Rogers.” He does not need to look up and see the way his face falters when he expects Steve and gets Rogers. He figures that will get him to back down and leave him to his weapons and magnets. Instead he feels a hand on his shoulder, and his skin burns with surprise where Steve’s hand lies.

“You should join us.” Bucky is surprised, and his silence is misread. “Just… Just for a few minutes, take a break.” Steve continues, pushing the offer. 

Bucky looks up and is met with the same nervous tinge of hope under what Steve probably thinks is some kind of poker face. He wears his emotions quite plainly, and it can be so frustrating for Bucky. But also, he’s quite fond of it. He remembers that fact distinctly.

“Sure,” he says, with a shrug, because he decides he can’t be the one to prevent the instant change to satisfaction that appears on Steve’s face. 

He follows him back to the group and finds he quickly molds in to the rest of them, surrounding Steve, and being on the receiving end of his smile. Because magnets attract magnets, and maybe it isn’t too late for him to be magnetized.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple of months ago me and my friend did our own personal 15 day challenge with prompts just to assure that we were writing on a daily basis. I at one point got "Stucky" and "Magnets" and this happened. I totally forgot about it until today and the fluff of them made me smile so I figured, why not post it?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
